Slave To You
by TWISTed-angel033
Summary: A slave who has been broken by so many comes to a kingdom where he is treated with kindness by the prince of the land. As their friendship begins to blossom, more dangers surround them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Dull green eyes opened, dirty teal hair flowed in the wind making the hair messier, the teenager that the hair belonged to was dragged along the road heading towards a dark castle. The man pulling the youth tugged on the chains binding the teenagers wrists, causing the youth to fall to the ground.

"Get up you piece of trash, you're going to get me good cash or you'll wish you were never born." grunted the man with the chain, pulling on the chain allowed him to pull the youth to his feet and start walking again.

The castle was huge but the youth didn't dare look up for fear of being punished, if he were to look up he would be beaten and then the man would just sell him on another day. They walked to the front gates where they were greeted by armed guards.

"Easy there big guys, I was invited by the king." Reluctantly the guards moved aside to allow them to pass, the man nodded their thanks walking past with their slave following close behind.

They walked through the corridor heading for the grandest room in the whole castle, the throne room. It was large and brightly lit room, all the walls were white with gold patterns on the red borders near the top of the room. At the end of the room was a flight of stairs that led to a stage of sorts. The stage held one large throne that was obviously meant for a king and a smaller one right next to it for a queen.

The man pushed the youth to his knees and quickly knelt also, there was the sound of a door opening to the side of them but neither of them looked towards the sound as they knew it was the king walking to his throne.

"You may rise Adrian."

Slowly Adrian rose to his feet and looked up at the throne, the king was sitting on his throne with his head leaning against one of his arms.

"My king, I have brought the slave I mentioned in my letter. As you can see he is in perfect health and is trained as well."

"He_ is_ different, but I have no use for him. You may leave, Adrian."

"Your highness, I know he may not look like much but I can guarantee that he will make an excellent addition to your stock."

"As I said he does not interest me, now leave before I throw you both in the dungeons for wasting my time." The man known as Adrian growled, but none the less prepared to leave before the king made good on his promise.

"Wait!" The voice was quiet but was heard none the less, Adrian looked around for the owner of the voice, finally his eyes set on a teenage boy with hazelnut brown hair with a lighter shade of auburn on top. He wore white pants with a red top and if Adrian hadn't seen the both of them, then he would have mistook this newcomer for the king. The only difference was that this boy had brown eyes while the king had gold.

The king looked displeased with the newcomer but he beckoned the boy to come closer anyway, the boy whispered something into the king's ear making the king's eyes widen.

"Are you sure because if I find that you released another one I will have you in the stocks for a week, blood or not." The boy merely nodded causing the king to sigh. "Adrian, I have changed my mind. I will take the slave."

Adrian smiled whatever the boy had said to the king had changed his mind, both the king and his doppelgänger walked to where he was. When they reached them, the king handed Adrian a large amount of money, to which Adrian handed the chains to the king, who just dropped them to the floor.

"Pleasure doing business with you your highness." Adrian turned to leave but turned before he reached the door. "If I may be so bold your highness but who is the boy, why does he look like you?"

"It is bold Adrian but I will answer if you promise never to set foot in my kingdom again."

"I will try my very best."

"Very well, he is my twin brother but because I was born first I was made king when our parents died."

With that Adrian turned and left the castle, he was angry that the king wanted him to leave the kingdom but he also figured it was better this way because he could set up somewhere else.

The king turned to his brother and the slave he had just bought, it had been a hefty amount of money but he just couldn't say no to his brother no matter how hard he tried.

"Jaden I am going to my study, I do not wish to be disturbed. I trust you will sort everything out here."

"Yes brother." The king made to leave for the study but stopped when arms encircled his waist. "Thank you Haou, I know I can be a bother at times but I promise I'll try harder and thank you for saving this boy."

"Jaden, you are my little brother and I would do anything for you. Don't get me wrong you can drive me crazy but all we have is each other and I want us to be together as a family." Haou pulled the hands from his waist and turned to look at his little brother. "Now, why don't you get him sorted and if you need me I'll be in my study."

The king left and Jaden turned to the boy in front of him, he hadn't moved and that made Jaden frown. He had told his brother time and again that he didn't trust Adrian and that he didn't approve of bis training methods as most slaves would just remain silent and go about their duties. Jaden always liked to talk to them but in this castle they were not slaves just merely servants, they were paid for their services and could come and go when they pleased. It had been different when Jaden's parents were alive, they would beat a servant if the tea was too cold or if the table had one thing out of place and although Jaden loved his parents he was glad they weren't around anymore to do more damage.

Shaking his head, Jaden got back to the problem he had right now which was the boy in front of him. He approached the boy slowly, he knelt in front of the boy and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy flinched when he felt the hand on his shoulder, almost immediately he regretted the action as he was sure he was going to be punished because he could see the mouth of the person in front of him and when he flinched he saw the mouth frown deeper than it had before. Closing his eyes he waited for the punishment, but nothing happened.

Slowly he opened his eyes again, the mouth was still frowning but hadn't moved. Slowly the frown turned into a smile and the other hand of the person came up to his chin and gently tilted it up. The boy quickly closed his eyes, he had been taught never look at your master in the eyes or suffer a punishment worse than death. The last time he had looked someone in the eyes, he had been beaten and then for three days without food and water, he knew not to make the same mistake twice.

"Hey, my name is Jaden. You can look at me you know." The boy still didn't open his eyes, he had had sadistic masters in the past that made him believe they were nice and then punished him for whatever they had said he could do and he wasn't going to let that happen again. "What's your name?"

When the boy didn't reply, Jaden sighed and let his head fall to his chest and that's when he saw the chains still attached to the boy's wrists. "Do they hurt? I'll be right back with the key, so sit tight."

Jaden quickly ran to the guards outside the main doors, he knew he wasn't really supposed to go near the court yard without informing his brother first but he didn't really need to go that far. He received the key that Adrian had left with them and returned to the throne room.

The boy was shocked when the person that had spoken to him returned, they quickly released his hands from the chains. When he looked down he saw that his wrists were red and chafed from them, he had been wearing them for so long now that they were a second skin to him.

Jaden seeing that the hands were sore but the boy was doing nothing went to the throne made for the queen and opened the back. There was a first aid kit there that he had placed there when his parents had died in case there was ever a need for it. He walked back to the boy, opening the kit so that he could get the equipment he needed before sitting down to treat the boy's wrists.

Gently he took one of the boy's wrists in his hand, his other hand went to the anti-sceptic gel and began applying it to the boy's wrist. When he was done with that he wrapped a bandage around the wrist to make sure that they healed and repeated his actions for the other wrist.

"You know you never told me your name. I'm curious as to what it is." Still he was met with silence and bangs of the boy's face, slowly he smiled again. "Well if you won't tell me, I'll just have to make up a name until you tell me, how about Boris? You look foreign so I'm guessing that you've got a foreign name, well what do you think?"

The boy was so tempted to look at the person but was too fearful, he also wished to tell him his real name but had been taught long ago that slaves were there for the purpose of being seen and not heard.

"Nah, Boris is too lame and you don't look like a Boris." Jaden looked to the boy and held out his hand in front of the boy's face so that he knew to take it. When he did, Jaden pulled the boy to his feet making sure that he didn't trip. "We're heading to my room, you can take a bath and I'll make sure to get you some new clothes."

The trip to the room went in silence as the boy refused to talk and Jaden was thinking of ways to get the boy to talk without scaring him. When they arrived Jaden walked into his en suite bathroom and started the taps making sure that it was warm but not too hot.

The boy had yet to move from his room where he had left him, walking back into the room he grabbed the boy's hand and guided his to the bathroom. "There are towels in cupboard behind the mirror and some of my pyjamas as well. Just put whatever you want on except what you're wearing. I'm just need to take care of something and then I'll be back so do whatever you want till then. Just please don't leave the room."

Jaden left and the boy slowly looked up, he turned the taps off and slowly undressed. He entered the bath slowly lowering himself into it. He suddenly felt like he was in heaven as it had been nearly a year since he had had a real bath and the chance to bathe. Sure he had showered and washed but he hardly ever bathed like he was now.

When he entered Jaden's room, he saw that there was no one there but he didn't know what was supposed to be doing, it was obvious he was cleaning or making the bed as they were done already and then he froze. The last time he bathed he had been made into a bed slave, his blood turned cold, was that what he was now?

The boy began to wheeze and pant as he thought of what he was supposed to do, he didn't even remember passing out. When he came to, he was face to face with a teenager about his age with chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank God, I panicked when I saw you on the floor. You really should be careful, you could have been injured or worse!" said Jaden sternly but quickly stopped when he saw the boy in front of him was crying.

Jaden wrapped his arms around the boy rubbing his back in soothing circles and making shushing noises, trying to calm the boy down. When the boy's crying subsided, Jaden pulled him away to look at him properly. He had lovely teal hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Well now, it's nice to see your face for once instead of those lovely bangs of yours." Without realising the boy looked away from him. "Well it was." Slowly Jaden helped the boy to the bed. "This is my room, but because you haven't been assigned a room yet, you'll share with me for the time being."

Jaden remembered why he had left in the first place and went over to the desk just to the side of his bed by the door, on the desk was a basket of fruit. Jaden picked up the basket and placed it on the bed between him and the boy.

"Do you like fruit? If you don't it's fine I can get the kitchens to make something else." Jaden watched the boy who merely shook his head meaning that he would eat the fruit, however, he never made a move for the food. "You can eat, this food is all for you. But if you don't mind can I have a banana?"

The boy nodded his head as he thought that was appropriate, slowly he reached out and took a banana himself. Slowly he ate the fruit and before he knew it the basket was gone, Jaden reached for the basket to put it back on the desk but apparently the boy had the same idea, hands touching the boy quickly let go and bowed his head.

"It's okay." Jaden suddenly thought of something the boy might like, well maybe not like so much but maybe it would help him to open up a bit. "Come with me, there's someone you need to meet."

Jaden lead the boy through the castle until they reached his brother's study, he knew his brother didn't like to be disturbed but this may be what the boy needed. Knocking, he waited for the response. It came in the form of a loud grunt on the other side of the door.

Jaden entered the study and looked around the room, it wasn't his brother he was looking for but it appeared his brother was alone in here.

"Bro, where is Yubel?"

"In the gardens I think, why?" his brother replied without looking up.

"Because I want to introduce my new friend to her and I think she might be able to help."

"Okay, but don't hassle her too much. Stress isn't good for the baby and you know that she will make my life hell because of it."

Jaden laughed at the thought, a few years ago Yubel had been like the boy before him. She had been a slave before as well and Jaden figured that the best one to talk to would be her.

Jaden dragged the boy to the gardens, it was night and Jaden was a little disappointed because although the gardens looked pretty at night, they were more beautiful during the day.

Yubel was by the pond feeding the koi fish, she had only just found out she was pregnant and Jaden was ecstatic because it meant he was going to be an uncle.

"Hey Yubel, need to talk with you."

"What is it Jaden?" She had greyish blue hair on one side and white on the other, Jaden was sure she dyed it that way but never found any proof that she did. She wore black clothes that fitted her well but soon she would have to start wearing loose clothing when the baby started to show.

"We bought this boy off Adrian Gecko but he won't speak, won't look at me, he flinches every time I touch him and he won't eat until I tell him to." Yubel looked at the boy, she smiled sadly at him as she had been doing the exactly same thing years ago. Slowly she walked up to him but he refused to look at her.

"Hello, I'm Yubel Yuki. I'm Jaden's step-sister. It's alright nothing bad will happen here." She said quietly as not to scare him but he refused to do anything. "Jaden maybe you could leave the two of us alone for about ten minutes."

"Ok, I'll be feeding the fish at the far end of the pond if you need me." Jaden walked off leaving the two alone.

"I used to be just like you, you know. I was a slave once." The boy looked up in shock at her, he hadn't expected that. "It takes some getting used to but the Yuki's are wonderful people they help people when they can."

"H-How?" The boy stuttered quietly forgetting that he wasn't supposed to speak.

"How did I become the wife to the king of this kingdom?" when he nodded, she smiled again. "I was brought here by a slaver, he and his people had attacked my village and took all the women and children as slaves, they killed all the men as they were too defiant...We were then trained in how to be the perfect slaves and after years of being passed down from master to master, I was found by the Yuki siblings. They had come to town for a carnival taking place and they saw me in the cage, so they bought the carnival and set me free. I refused to leave as they had bought me and that made me theirs, I expected them to be nasty spoilt children instead they were kind to me and help me to get better. Haou was the one who looked after me and so we fell in love, but until his parents died, our love could never be as I was a slave and he was a prince but when they died, Haou declared his love for me in front of the entire kingdom and asked me to marry him and of course I said yes."

The boy looked astounded, he couldn't believe that this woman was once a slave but was now queen of a kingdom.

"Jaden is naïve but his heart is in the right place and trust me when I say talking to him would help because I know he will listen to you, you aren't a slave anymore and that means you have rights and the right to speak is one of them, another one is looking people in the eyes." The boy nodded, Yubel smiled before waving to Jaden to tell him he could come back. Yubel left after kissing both boys on the cheek.

"Shall we sit in the gardens for a while or do you want to go in?" He didn't really expect an answer but the boy headed towards the castle so Jaden followed. Jaden guided him back to his room where he collapsed onto his bed, the boy stood in the doorway waiting for something. Jaden quickly realised he was waiting to be invited in.

"You can come in...and make yourself at home, there's not much to do but if you're tired the bed is there."

Jaden quickly dressed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed he was about to turn the light off when he saw the boy lying on the floor by the foot of his bed.

"What are you doing on the floor, the bed is big enough for two." Immediately after Jaden said those words, he wished he hadn't, the boy's eyes had widened and he started to hyperventilate. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong if you want I can get another bed in here if that makes you feel better."

After getting his breath back the boy looked at Jaden and slowly made his way to the other side of the bed, he also crawled into it and felt surprisingly warm. Jaden watched the boy for a while, he had his back turned to him but he smiled, it meant the boy was trusting him if only a little.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't to and I won't push you to talk anymore although I wish you would because I wanna help but I don't know how. I don't even know your name and I know I joked around before but I didn't know you didn't want to speak to me. So I'm sorry for being pushy earlier."

"...It's not that I don't want to speak it's just that...that I was punished in the past for speaking and I don't to be punished." The voice was hoarse and squeaky from not being used in so long but Jaden heard it.

"You won't be punished here for speaking, as you saw with Yubel she was just like you at one point and she turned her life around and now it's your turn to do the same."

The boy turned around and for the first time looked him in the eyes willingly.

"You wanted to know my name?"

"Yes, but only if you want me to."

"I do, my name is Jesse Anderson."

X.X.X.X.X.

**What did you think?**

**I actually wanted to make Haou the bad guy initially but then decided against it because I like him like this, being protective of his brother but at the same time having the responsibilities of looking after a kingdom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jesse awoke to find himself alone in the bed, he remembered that last night he had been bought and that his new master was kind, he only prayed that this wasn't an illusion and that his new master remained kind.

"Oh, you're up." Came Jaden's voice from the other side of the room opposite Jesse, looking he saw that Jaden was sitting at a mahogany desk and it looked like he was working. Jesse got up and upon closer inspection saw that Jaden was doodling on a piece of paper. Jaden laughed nervously when he saw that Jesse had seen his drawings. "When I get tired of my studies I like to draw, but my brother wants me to learn really boring stuff."

Jesse merely shrugged at what he said, he still didn't like speaking to Jaden as he still didn't know if he could trust anyone. He wanted to believe that everyone in this castle was kind and that he would live a better life now but he also thought about the people who had been left back home when he had been taken away.

Jesse flinched when arms encircled him, he wondered why Jaden was comforting him when he felt something wet flowing down his cheeks. Slowly he leaned into the embrace, he knew that it was something he shouldn't do but right now he didn't care, all he wanted was to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, love.

"Jesse, what's wrong? If it's something I did I'm sorry."

"It's not that, I just miss my family. I haven't seen them in years and I don't even know what happened to them after I was taken." Jesse cried more into Jaden's chest soaking his shirt but Jaden didn't mind, he knew Jesse needed to be comforted and he would do it for him.

"If you like and if I could get permission off my brother, I could take you back to your homeland and we could see how your family is. It might take a while but I think I can bring my brother around to the idea." Jesse stopped crying and looked at the Jaden, he could see that Jaden was telling him the truth and that he wanted to help Jesse get home.

"T-Thank you, your highness."

"It's no problem but please just call me Jaden, I don't like to be addressed so formally." Jesse nodded and smiled thinking about what he would do when he saw his family again.

X.X.X.X.X.

Three Months Later...

Jaden packed everything they would need into the car, it wasn't a flashy car but one that families used when going on holidays to the beach. Haou had made sure to prepare the car so that people would think they were commoners rather than royalty.

Haou pulled Jaden aside before he left, he wanted to protect his little brother but with his wife pregnant he needed to stay with throughout the whole thing, instead he had arranged for the head of the guards to accompany them on the trip.

"Jaden, be careful. I don't want to get a message saying that you've been hurt or worse and look after the young man, he needs you to be there for him just like I was there for Yubel and you were there for me." Jaden tried to say something but was cut off by his brother. "Jaden I know you stepped back from looking after Yubel when you saw how much I cared for her and I will never be able to thank you enough because of that, so I want you to look after him okay?"

"I will, but there's one thing that I need to ask."

"What is it?"

"What do I do if Jesse wants to stay with his family?"

"You respect his wishes and wish him a happy life. I know I said I would lock you in the stocks the next time you freed another one Adrian's slaves but I was tired from being up all night and..." Haou was cut off by his brother hugging him.

"I know and I just wish we could get rid of the law that allows slavery here."

"I wish I could as well, that's why I'm trying to find something to stop it here but all I've found is that only a slave who is married to a person of higher status is no longer allowed to be a slave."

"Let's talk more when we get back, right now Jesse needs to see his family and I'm going to make sure that he does."

"Be safe little brother and make sure that Axel protects you." Jaden just mock saluted his brother before entering the car. Jesse was looking out the window towards the gardens where Yubel was.

"You'll see Yubel again." Jesse looked to Jaden trying to see what he meant, did he mean that he was going to have to come back and serve the family or was he going to be allowed his freedom. "After all, I'm sure you'll have an invite to the christening of the baby."

"You mean I'll be able to go to it?"

"Of course, you'll either get your own invite or I'll have you come as my guest but with the time you spent here and helping with Yubel, I'm pretty sure you'll get your own invite."

"T-Thank you, your...I mean Jaden." Jaden smiled happily, it had been one of the few times where Jesse had corrected himself before calling Jaden by his title.

It would take two weeks to get to there destination and the two teenagers were looking forward to it, Jesse because he would see his family again and Jaden because he wanted to see Jesse's family and to see Jesse happy.

Axel drove them to the docks, where they would be on a cruise ship for a week and a half then they would travel a couple of days on the road to Jesse's town.

"Why are we travelling by cruise ship?" Jesse asked nervously, besides the boats he had been on as a slave, he had never been on a boat that was for instead of the alternative.

"The king wants us to travel incognito, he doesn't want Jaden in danger."

"Are you in danger?"

"Jaden is the king's brother so yea it would be safe to assume he would be in danger, especially if he was kidnapped and used as a hostage don't you think." Jesse closed his mouth and looked to Jaden who was fidgeting about in his seat looking anywhere but at Jesse.

"Why are you coming, if you're in danger? Why would you risk so much for the likes of me?"

Jaden took a hold of Jesse's chin looking into his eyes with a seriousness that was rarely there. "Listen to me Jesse, I promised I would take you to your family and I will." he saw that Jesse still looked worried about all this and decided to comfort him. "And besides that's what Axel is here for, right Axel?"

"Yea, but don't overdo it, you may the prince of this country but as soon as we set sail, you are just Jaden Yuki and nothing can save you if you get on my nerves." replied Axel with a smirk he looked into the rear view mirror to see Jaden smiling as well and Jesse looked shocked.

"How can you be so formal around each other? Where I'm from you have to be polite to royalty or be arrested for insolence."

"No offence to you and your country but we find that being on the same status as everyone else makes the people happier and the happier the people the prosperous the kingdom is, the only time we make a point of being royalty is when problems in the kingdom arise or when we have to deal with people like Adrian Gecko." Jaden snarled the name, it had been obvious to Jesse since he had first arrived at the Yuki castle that Adrian was not well liked especially by Jaden.

"Can I ask why you don't like that man?"

"Isn't it obvious? That man brings people he's trained to be the perfect "servants" but they have no personality and if they do he beats it out of them! Not to mention he's tried to kill me and my brother a few times as well." Jesse's eyes widened, he knew Adrian liked to train slaves, himself being one of them but he didn't know the rest. "So me and my brother made a promise to each other that we would watch each other's backs when he was in the kingdom."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't my place."

"No it's cool, the more you know about that man the better. If we can make it so he isn't welcome in your kingdom as well then there are less people for him to enslave." Jesse smiled, the more he had gotten to know of Jaden, the more he liked the prince.

They arrived at the docks with an hour before they had to board their ship, so Jaden decided that they should look at the market that was in town. Jaden lead the way holding Jesse's hand all the way to make sure that they didn't lose one another. Axel silently followed them making it seem like he wasn't with Jaden and Jesse but making sure to keep an eye on them the entire time.

Jesse was fascinated with the many stalls, it had been so long since he had been in a market for fun and with Jaden he enjoyed it all the more. Jaden had gone to the next stall to look at the comics called Elemental Heroes. Jesse was fascinated by small animal jewellery that was at the stall, he especially like the look of a dragon shaped pendant with different rare jewel going down, Jesse looked at the price and was surprised by how expensive it was, he would never be able to afford it.

"I'll take the dragon pendant please." Came Jaden's voice from behind Jesse, Jesse turned to see that Jaden already had the money out to pay for it.

"Please Jaden don't do that."

"Why not? You like it, right?"

"Yes but-"

"But what?"

"It's too expensive."

"The price isn't a bother and besides it's a present for you."

"A present? What for?"

"For us becoming friends and for you becoming yourself again." Jesse wanted to say more but Jaden handed the money to the merchant. "And you can't give it back, the sign says no refunds." Jaden smiled as he handed the pendant to Jesse who took it reluctantly.

"Thank you."

Jesse sighed and walked towards the boat so that Jaden wouldn't buy him anything else, by the time they got to the boat they still had twenty minutes before they could board, but Jesse didn't mind.

Jaden kept glancing at Jesse, since he had bought the pendant Jesse hadn't said one word to him, walking over to where Axel was and making sure that Jesse was out of hearing distance, Jaden turned to Axel.

"Axel did I do something wrong that offended Jesse?"

"I don't think it offended him, but I don't think he likes that you bought something so expensive for him."

"Why not? I do it for everyone, besides he liked it."

"Jaden, Jesse has been trained as a slave and I know you don't like that word but it's true none the less and Jesse feels so in debt to you right now for buying him from Adrian that he feels he is taking advantage of you, even though he knows deep down that's not true."

"So should I apologise?"

"It might help."

"Okay, thanks Axel." Axel merely smirked at the comment, watching as Jaden made his way back into the car. Jesse hadn't moved since he had entered the car, he kept looking at the pendant. "Jesse I'm sorry, I should have thought about you're feelings when I bought the pendant but I saw that you like it and I wanted to get it for you because well, I felt you deserved something nice after all the horrible stuff you must have gone through when you were with Adrian. Plus Yubel told me to get something nice from the whole Yuki family"

Jesse stared at Jaden, he hadn't been shown this amount of kindness since his tenth birthday in his town and now a royal family were showing him the same kindness. Smiling Jesse placed the pendant around his neck.

"Thank you, I love it." Axel came back into the car, explaining that they could now board the boat and that when they got to their rooms they were to stay in them until the boat was well out of the docks.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse had enjoyed his time on the cruise ship but he was glad that he was finally back on solid ground, during his time on the boat he had gotten to know Jaden well, found out about his parents, his interests and the type of person he was and Jesse had told Jaden about himself.

X.X.X.X.X.

Axel looked to the back seats of the car, both boys were fast asleep leaning on one another for comfort, Axel smirked he could see that the boys liked one another he wondered if the boys had realised it as well.

The town came into view and Axel felt better now as he knew there was less chance of anything happening to the prince now that they had arrived. Axel parked just outside the town, they would go to Jesse's when it was light.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse woke the next morning to find Jaden leaning against him and snoring loudly, Jesse smiled and looked to Axel and although it looked like he was asleep, Jesse knew he was awake.

Jaden woke just after midday, Axel had told Jesse that they would wait for Jaden to wake so that it would make things simpler. Axel would wait by the car while Jesse and Jaden went in, when it was alright Axel would enter the house.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse dived out of the car as soon as it was outside his house, it had been six years since he had last seen this house, just as he was about to knock on the door, Jesse hesitated.

"What's up Jess?"

"What if they don't live here anymore? What if they don't want me after everything that's happened?"

"Jess, I know for a fact that your family still want you, they'd be crazy not to and if they don't live here then we'll head to the palace and found out where they do live." Jaden placed a reassuring hand on Jesse's shoulder and was surprised when Jesse didn't flinch at the touch.

Taking a deep breath Jesse knocked on the door, there was silence for a couple of minutes before a shuffling sound was heard followed by footsteps.

"Hold on a sec." Came a voice from the other side, from what Jaden heard he thought the voice sounded like it was from Australia.

The door opened and Jaden was surprised to see a tall man with a Stetson hat and fairly worn clothes, he had bandages over one eye but the other eye widened in surprise when they saw Jesse. Jesse embraced the man before them and sobbed into his chest.

"There, there now. You're home safe now." The man said soothingly stroking Jesse's hair calming him down. Jaden smiled as Jesse looked at the man smiling.

"Jim, this is Jaden Yuki. He saved me and Jaden this is Jim. He's basically my big brother."

"Nice to meet ya Jaden, why don't you come in?" They both entered the house but after taking a few steps into the living room, Jesse was pounced on by a small cat.

"Hey there Ruby, I missed ya." laughed Jesse holding the small cat in his arms, looking around the place he saw that it looked the same as when he had been taken. "Where's gramps?"

"He's out shopping with Alexis right now. But he should be back within the hour and won't he be surprised, so Jesse why don't you tell me what happened to you and how Jaden here saved you."

Jesse looked down, not knowing if he should say anything or not because he didn't want to lose Jim's affection, Jaden saw how he was struggling and decided to help out.

"Jesse was captured by slavers."

"WHAT? How?"

"T-They grabbed me while I was leaving school, they said gramps was in the hospital and they had been sent to get me. I didn't trust them so I-I asked them which hospital but they were d-determined to take me there themselves and when I refused they p-pulled me into their car. I don't k-know what happened after that all I know is that if I didn't do as they said they would b-beat me." Explained Jesse desperately trying to contain his tears.

"Jess it's alright, they won't hurt you again, I promise."

"So how do you fit into this Jaden?"

"Jesse was brought to my kingdom by a slaver by the name of Adrian Gecko, my brother wanted to send him away but I convinced my brother to buy Jesse and make Adrian leave."

"Well then we owe you a lot, first for saving Jesse and now for bringing him back. But we won't be able to pay it all back immediately."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we'll have to pay you back for buying Jesse, right?"

"Nope, it's already been taken care of." Jesse looked to Jaden, he didn't know what he meant and this was the first he was hearing of it. "By the way Jesse I forgot to give you this before. Mainly because Axel didn't give it to me until we got out of the car but here is the money from working all these months."

"What are you talking about, I didn't do anything."

"You were technically my companion for three months and this is your money." Jaden handed the cheque to Jesse who looked at it, Jim peered over Jesse's shoulder and whistled.

"That's a lot of money there, mate."

"Minus what my brother had to pay for you and the travel expenses that was taken out, the remainder is what Jesse earned."

"This is too much, I can't take this."

"Actually you have to, unless you want to make my brother seem like a slaver. Trust me Jess this is what my brother's personal servants are paid as well." Jaden was shocked when Jesse threw his arms around him.

After getting settled they sat in the living room, while Axel stood in the corner. When the door opened Jesse's grandfather entered followed by a girl about the same age as Jesse with long blonde hair.

Jesse's grandfather eyes went wide with shock, it had been six years since he had last seen his grandson and now here he was safe and sound.

"Jesse?"

"Gramps, it's good to see you again."

X.X.X.X.X.

**Well that's all folks, what did you think?**

**Also I know Jaden seems more mature than he was in the series, so think the season 4 Jaden with the personality of the previous seasons.**

**Also before I forget, I hate Adrian Gecko and think that he was a horrible guy in the series and therefore he was horrible in this and I apologise if you liked him but I don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jesse's grandfather dropped his bags to the floor, he was hoping to any and all gods out there that this wasn't a dream and that his grandson had come back to him.

"Jesse, tell me this isn't a dream?"

"It's real gramps, I'm home." With a speed no one would have thought possible for an old man, Jesse's grandfather ran to his grandson embracing him instantly.

"I've missed you so."

"I missed you too Grandpa."

Jaden had moved over to where Axel was standing, he knew this was a precious moment for Jesse and therefore he didn't want to ruin it.

"Jesse sure looks happy now that he's with his family."

"He hasn't seen them in ages, of course he's happy."

"I know that it's just hoping deep down that he would come back with us."

"Jaden, it's-" Axel began but was cut off by Jaden.

"Yeah I know, it's his decision but I like him, I mean more than friends should like one another."

"I know Jaden and the best advice I can give you is to tell Jesse the truth, but don't push him into making a decision."

"I know and that's why I've decided that I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"WHAT?" Jaden looked to see that everyone in the room was looking, Jesse looked extremely hurt and Jaden guessed that everyone had heard him say he was leaving. "Your Maj- I mean Jaden could I talk to you?" When he saw that Axel moved to follow he added, "Alone?" Jaden motioned for Axel to stay there while he followed Jesse into a small kitchen.

"What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow? You told your brother that you were going to stay here a while. Why are you leaving? If it's something I did I apologise but I don't want you to go!"

To say Jaden was shocked was an understatement, Jesse was normally quiet and calm (most of the time) but now he was being over-dramatic and hysterical.

"Jess, the thing is I like you, I like you more than I should and I know if I stay here a while it's going to be so much harder to leave you when I have to go back and I want you stay here with your family, this is the happiest I've ever seen you since you came to me and I don't want to make you unhappy so it's best if I leave as quickly as possible."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, I've told you how I feel and that's enough for me." Jesse looked sadly at Jaden, he really liked Jaden as well but he couldn't say it now, he wanted to but the more that he thought about it the more he realised that it would sound like empty words to Jaden and he never wanted that to happen.

"At least stay the weekend. I want to show you around my town, show you the best places and everything."

X.X.X.X.X.

Jaden woke the next morning to the smell of cooking, he had agreed to stay the weekend and would be staying in Jesse's room with him, while Axel stayed in Jim's room. It had been an eventful night, Jesse's grandfather had told everyone the good news, so people had been coming to the house to congratulate Jesse on coming home safely and thanking Jaden for saving him.

Jaden made his way downstairs, Jesse was sitting on the sofa watching TV while Jim cooked in the kitchen.

"Hey Jess, what's on?"

"Not much, but now that you're up we can have breakfast and then head out."

"Cool, I'm starving. So, where are we going today?"

"Well I wanna take you to fair that sets up this time of year and then tomorrow, I wanna take you to the Peaks."

"Sounds like a plan." Jaden smiled which Jesse returned, ever since arriving back Jesse had become more and more like himself, especially now that everyone knew what happened and had accepted him back with open arms.

Soon after Jim walked into the room with two plates of bacon, eggs, sausages and beans. The two boys looked at the food and quickly wiped their mouths as Jim placed the plates in front of the boys.

"Eat up boys."

X.X.X.X.X.

The journey down to the fair was quick, Jesse's grandfather lived closed to the centre of the town, so they had decided to walk to the fair, with Axel following a short distance behind them with Jim right next to him.

"So Axel, what's your relationship with Jaden?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

"Touchy, I was only curious."

"Don't forget what Curiosity did to the cat." Axel turned back to look at Jesse and Jaden to see they had stopped to wait for Axel and Jim.

"I don't mind if you tell Jim, Jesse trusts him and I trust Jesse's judgement, but please Jim, don't treat me differently than before." Axel looked to Jaden for a minute, he had been ordered by Haou not to disclose Jaden's identity to anyone, unless Jaden said it was ok and then only if Axel thought that Jaden's judgement was sound as well.

"I am Jaden's bodyguard."

"Really, why does a young lad like him need a bodyguard, I mean I know he's a noble and everything but isn't it a little overkill?" When Axel didn't respond to the question, Jaden decided that he should be the one to tell him.

"I'm not a noble Jim, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I am the Crowned Prince of Domino Kingdom." Jim's revealed eye widened and looked at Jaden.

"Are you sure you should be taking risks like this?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine, I'm not some kid that can't take care of themselves."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Said Jim, although he wouldn't look at Jaden in the eyes.

"This is why I don't like people knowing I'm royalty." growled Jaden walking off before anyone could catch up to him, he was lost to crowd.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse looked to Jim and Axel, he hadn't expected Jaden to react that way, it had never been a problem before.

"Oh great, just what I need."

"Axel why did Jaden react like that?"

"A little before you came to the kingdom Jesse, Jaden had some friends. They were kids from outside the palace, Jaden had managed to get out of the palace and he made friends with them but when they found out who he was they started treating him differently and he was upset by it."

"So that's why he asked Jim not to treat him differently?"

"Yea, but now we have to find him."

"Agreed. Jess, you and Axel go to the fair and see if you can find him there, I'll check the side streets." Jesse nodded taking a hold of Axel's hand so that they didn't lose each other set off for the fair. Jim moved to one of the side streets.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jaden was lost, he knew he shouldn't have walked off like that but he figured they would be right behind him when looked but they weren't and now he couldn't find his way back, every time he had tried to go back the droves of people would get in his way and he became even more lost than before.

"Great, where am I now?" sighing Jaden sat down in the middle of the alley, he should have known not to get to far ahead of everyone but he needed space. "I'm so stupid!" He shouted, he didn't care if he looked crazy he just needed to get everything out right there and then.

"JADEN!" Jaden looked to his left, there at the entrance to the alley was Jim. He looked out of breath and had a look of worry on his face. "What do you think you're playing at running off like that? Do you realise the kind of dangers you were in doing that?" Jim shouted getting closer to Jaden in case he made a run for it, but was surprised when the young prince threw himself at him and sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get lost, I thought you were following behind me and when I looked I couldn't find anyone and I was scared but I'm sorry."

"There, there now mate. I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just that everyone's worried sick looking for ya."

"I guess I really screwed up huh?"

"Making mistakes is par for the course in life, just don't scare us like that again, deal?"

"You got it!" he had stopped crying now and was smiling happily at Jim

"What is it?"

"You were treating me normally again." Jim blushed, he had been worried about Jaden and when he had found him he had shouted at him like he would have done anyone else but he guessed for Jaden it was completely different.

"Oh yea, about before. I'm sorry, I should have listened to ya and not treated ya the way I did but I was only worried for ya safety."

"I know and I'm grateful but I'd be more grateful if you could treat me like you did before you knew who I was."

"No problem." Taking Jaden's hand into his own, they headed towards the fair to find Jesse and Axel and spend the rest of the day having fun and just being normal people.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse and Axel had searched the whole of the fair and still had found no sign of Jaden, they were beginning to get worried and fidgety waiting for Jim to show up at the entrance. Jesse was looking down the street where he knew Jim would come from, while Axel leaned against a wall.

It was a few minutes later when Jim came into view holding Jaden's hand, Jaden looked happy to see that Jesse and Axel were by the fair.

"Hey guys!" Axel merely opened his eyes but remained where he was but Jesse ran over to them, once he was in range of the two, Jesse pulled his hand back and slapped Jaden's cheek.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" Jim looked like he was about to step in and say something but Axel had already grabbed him and pulled him away. Jim looked to Axel for an explanation but Axel merely shook his head, meaning that they had to sort this out by themselves.

"I'm sorry." Jaden looked down at the floor, he had never seen Jesse angry before but he was shouting at him.

"You're sorry! We couldn't find you and then you come down the street acting like nothing was wrong. I thought something bad had happened to you! I was worried I'd never get the chance to say thank you for taking care of me, when I was with you and I was worried I'd never get the chance to tell you how much I care for you!" Jaden could tell that Jesse needed to get everything off his chest but his heart couldn't help speeding up when he heard Jesse last sentence.

"What did you say?" Jesse realised that he had been rambling and remembered what he had just said, making him blush.

"I said I care for you, when you told me you liked me yesterday I wanted to say the same thing back but it would have seemed like empty words so I was waiting for the right time to say and I guess with all this commotion I thought now would be as good a time as any." Jaden smiled, he was so happy now that he knew Jesse felt the same way but quickly frowned. "What's the matter?"

"It's just I'll be leaving in a few days and I don't want you to come back with me...not because I don't want you or anything but because well, you're happy here, with your family and I don't want to separate you from that."

"Thank you, Jaden. You're a good friend." Jesse put his hand in Jaden's so that they could walk around the fair together.

The fair had more stalls than rides but it did have the traditional haunted house and Ferris wheel. The stalls had all sorts of things to buy ranging from food to jewellery to stalls that could win prizes.

Jaden and Axel had headed to a food stall to get everyone something to eat, Jesse pulled Jim over to one of the stalls where you could win a prize, it had a stuffed toy that looked like an alien dolphin. When they had been on the boat Jaden had shown Jesse his comics and shows and the toy had been in it, now he wanted to win it for Jaden, which is where Jim came in.

Jim walked up to the stall, it was the one where you had to knock all the cans down to win, Jim had always gotten them all down, which is why Jesse had asked him to play.

Jesse took the first shot and completely missed, the second shot knocked down the can on the top but handed the third and final ball to Jim, who just measured the shot and threw, all the cans came tumbling down.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! Now what would you like as a prize." Jesse merely pointed to the toy and the stall owner just shrugged and got it down for him, it was a big prize in fact it was a consolation prize but he didn't mind.

When Jaden and Axel returned they had bought a whole load of different things back, which Jesse guessed was Jaden's idea. With the food in hand they headed for the Ferris Wheel, Jaden and Jesse turned to see if Axel and Jim were joining them but they said they would wait by the exit, so Jaden and Jesse entered their own cabin.

Jaden looked out of the window amazed at the view, Jesse looked out his window as well it had been many years since he had seen his town like this and now he realised that it was even more beautiful than before. Jesse looked to Jaden and smiled, he guessed Jaden had never been allowed anything like this but it made him happy to see the young prince happy as well.

Jaden looked back to Jesse when he realised Jesse had been staring at him, Jesse was about to look away but Jaden grabbed his chin. He brought their mouths together in a sweet kiss that lasted a few minutes, when they separated he realised what he had done.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I should have asked first but-" Jaden didn't finish his sentence as Jesse pulled him closer and kissed him again. When they separated this time Jesse smiled and looked out the window to see the stars were out and twinkling.

"If I hadn't wanted it, I would have stopped you." Jaden looked at Jesse and smiled even though he was leaving soon, he would cherish the time he had with Jesse and he knew he would see Jesse again for the Christening. Jaden put his head into Jesse's lap, he was shocked when a hand slowly smoothed his hair stroking gently, they remained like that until it was nearly time for them to get off but before they did get out Jesse gave Jaden a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the cabin.

X.X.X.X.X.

The next day Jesse took Jaden to the Peaks, Axel and Jim were following close behind but were a distance enough to give the two boys their space. They had been holding hands since last night and both men knew that something had happened to make the boys closer now than they had been before.

Jesse pulled Jaden along so that they were the first to make it to the top of the Peaks, they were surrounded by a lovely flower filled field that overlooked the whole town, it was in Jaden's opinion one of the most prettiest places in the entire world.

Jaden looked to see where Axel and Jim where and saw that they were unloading everything for the picnic, so Jaden took this chance to embrace Jesse in a kiss. They were breathless when they separated but were both happy and saddened at the same time, they knew this would be the last day they spent together at least for a while until the baby was born and so they wanted to enjoy every minute they had with one another.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jim looked towards the boys after they had separated and began to laugh quietly making Axel look towards him.

"What?"

"I just find it funny that they think we don't know what's going on."

"Hehe, you're right. I don't know about Jesse but Jaden's always been like that."

"Like two peas in a pod."

When they finished unpacking all the food and equipment, they called the boys over for some lunch, it wasn't anything big just a picnic lunch for them all with all sorts of food, like sandwiches, eggs, sausages, fruit and cakes of all sorts.

When they had finished, Jesse and Jaden made their way to the viewpoint so they could have some privacy.

"I know you have to go tomorrow but promise we'll keep in touch."

"Of course and promise you'll come to the Christening."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." The two boys smiled knowing there wasn't much more to be said, they headed back to where Jim and Axel were waiting for them.

X.X.X.X.X.

The next morning was filled with tears and promises to see other again as they set Jesse had a bad feeling that this would be last he would see Jaden in a long time, but shook off the feeling as he knew that in less than a year he would see the young man that he had fallen for.

Jaden smiled as he turned around in the car, looking at the small dolphin toy Jesse had given him, he loved it and would treasure it forever.

X.X.X.X.X.

**Two Months Later...**

Jesse sat down next to his grandfather, he was surprised at what his grandfather had just said to him and was wondering if was all a dream.

"Gramps are you sure? I mean moving could be bad for you and what about everyone else?"

"Jesse, I made plans to move shortly before you were taken, but I couldn't bring myself to do it when you were gone because there was always the chance that you would come back but now that you are we can move."

"But what about the price of a new house and moving all our stuff."

"Jesse, young people like you should not be worrying about such things and besides, its already been taken care of all we have to do is move in."

"Alright Gramps if you say so, so where are we moving to?"

"Domino Kingdom." Jesse's grandfather couldn't help but smile when he saw the look of excitement on Jesse's face. "Jim, Alexis and her brother are moving with us too."

"Really?"

"You bet, we're a family, mate. And family sticks together." Came Jim's voice from behind, Jesse turned to see Alexis and her brother Atticus there as well.

"And this way, you won't mope around the house pining for your boyfriend."

"I have been moping or pining for that matter!"

"But you didn't deny that Jaden isn't your boyfriend." Jesse just merely grumbled under his breath, he knew it was better to let them have their fun.

X.X.X.X.X.

**Two Weeks Later...**

Once everyone had decided on their rooms and unpacked their clothes, Jesse came downstairs, he was was his favourite clothes of a white frilly shirt and blue coat and brown jeans. His family looked at him and gave him thumbs up.

Jesse was nervous about going to the castle, he had contacted the castle last night and was told that there was something he needed to know about Jaden that couldn't be told over the phone. He had found the phone call odd because usually when he phoned the palace, Jaden would be the one to answer but this time it had been Yubel and she had sounded like she was trying not to cry.

Jim followed closely beside Jesse, he had appointed himself as Jesse's bodyguard ever since Jaden had brought him back to make sure that nothing bad happened to him. So now they were both heading to palace.

The guards grunted when they arrived at the gates but parted to allow them entrance, there was something off about the castle since he had last been here, it seemed like it had lost all its warmth.

The throne room was exactly the way it was the last time he had been there, but this time both Haou and Yubel were on the thrones but Jaden was nowhere in sight. Even Jim was beginning to suspect something was up when Jaden didn't come to meet them but thought that maybe he had something he needed to do.

Bowing at the foot of the staircase that led to the thrones, Jesse and Jim waited to hear what had to be said.

"You may rise." Haou spoke solemnly, there was no happiness in his voice whatsoever

Thank you for seeing me Your Highness, what is it you wished to talk about?"

"You know that I wanted to speak to you about Jaden, right?" Jesse nodded, Yubel had said as much on the phone but knew not to speak out at this moment.

"Is there something wrong, is he sick? Is that why he isn't here?"

"No, my brother isn't sick that I know of."

"That you know of? Your Majesty, forgive me for being so brunt but where is Jaden?" Jesse looked at the king his face was cast down so that you could only see his bangs of hair, so Jesse turned to Yubel for answers.

"Jesse...Jaden was taken by a slaver."

**To Be Continued...**

**So guys, what did you think? Sorry it's taken so long but my computer needed to be completely wiped so I lost everything even all my chapters but I have them back now so look forward to more chapters soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"WHAT? What do you mean he was taken by a slaver?"

Yubel looked down, she could keep the tears from her eyes and she didn't know whether she would be able to continue or not, fortunately Haou had gained his composure to speak again.

"It was a day after you told him you were moving to the kingdom, Adrian Gecko came to the kingdom but we made it clear he wasn't welcome but he told us that we needed to hear what he had to say or the kingdom would suffer. So we allowed him back to the castle."

"Isn't that the guy who sold Jesse to you?" asked Jim, he had heard from both Jaden and Jesse about this man and had decided that if he ever met the man, it would be a bad to day to be Adrian.

"Yes, he came to castle and asked how my research was going into finding a way to abolish slavery within my kingdom."

"How did he know? Jaden told me that only certain people in the castle knew about the research you were doing."

"We found out that he had planted one of his spies in our castle and she managed to infiltrate high into my ranks but that isn't the problem."

"Right, how did he get Jaden and how come you haven't got him back yet? I know you, you wouldn't let him get kidnapped and not try to get him back."

"He wasn't kidnapped, he went of his own accord." Said Haou grimly

"Why would he do that?" Haou went to say why when Yubel suddenly burst into tears.

"It was my fault, A-Adrian had found a c-c-clause that said if a slave was to become a member of the royal family and was to have a child t-then that slaver could t-take the child as soon as it w-was b-born!" Yubel knew deep down that it wasn't her fault but because of her hormones she was upset and kept thinking it was her fault.

"That can't be!"

"It is, he even showed me in my own books and to be sure that it wasn't a lie I had every book with the clause in it to be brought to the castle and it was in every book, I even had them tested to see if they were tampered with but it was genuine." growled Haou, he felt like he had let his little brother down.

"So how was Jaden taken by the Adrian bloke?" asked Jim, he knew they were distraught but they needed to stay on track and tell them what happened to Jaden.

"Jaden helped me look through all the books but he kept reading through the whole instead of just what Adrian had pointed out. He found a sub clause that said if another member of the royal family would give themselves up to the slaver then the baby would be spared."

"So Jaden gave himself up." Jim stated

"Yes, we begged him not to, but he said that even with time there would be no guarantee that we would find a way out of it so he told Adrian that he would take the child's place on the promise that Adrian would never again set foot in the kingdom again and he agreed."

Jesse was paralysed with fear, he had only been with Adrian for a few months but those few months were the worst time for him. If Jaden had given himself to that man, Jesse could only imagine the kind of torture he was going through.

"We have to save him!"

"I knew you would say that." Haou smiled, Jesse had really become more confident in the past months, but the smile quickly turned into a frown when he thought about Jaden. "Adrian said that no one from the Royal family or those that worked for the royal family would be allowed to buy him back but he never said anything about friends, we sent Axel to follow them and make sure that Jaden is taken care of."

"Good, with Axel there we should be able to find Jaden and save him faster then."

"I will give you some money for your trip and I will give you money to use to buy my brother back and do not worry I will make sure that your family is cared for in your absence."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Your Majesty I would like to request that I go as well. I have made it my mission in life to protect Jesse and I would feel better knowing that I could protect him."

"Of course, Axel said you would. Everything has been taken care of, all you need to do is pack some belongings and set off."

Both Jesse and Jim nodded and headed for the entrance to the throne room, but Jesse stopped before the door and turned back to Haou and Yubel.

"I promise that I will bring Jaden back to you, even it takes me my whole life to do it!" Jim was shocked at the determination in Jesse's voice, he turned to the king and queen as well.

"I promise that even if it costs me my life, I will Jesse and Jaden back to this kingdom." Both the king and queen nodded, they were shocked that two people were willing to sacrifice their lives to bring back Jaden.

"We thank you."

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse packed some spare clothes into a backpack while Jim packed food that would be good to take on their travels. Jesse dialled Axel's number into the phone that the king and queen had delivered to his house. It rang out three times before he hung up and tried again.

"This is Axel." Axel voice came as a whisper

"AXEL!"

"Jesse, not so loud. They don't know I'm here but they might if you keep shouting down the phone."

"Sorry Axel, how is Jaden?"

"Not good, Adrian is keeping him isolated from everyone else. I know that he's been trying to train Jaden but Jaden is being defiant but I don't know how much longer Jaden can keep it up."

"We're on our way, we just need to know where."

"At the moment we're in a settlement just outside the kingdom. But it seems like Adrian will be moving soon." Jesse looked to Jim, he nodded showing that he was ready to move.

"We'll be there soon, keep in touch Axel." with that Jesse hung up, tears flew down his face, if Jaden was defying Adrian then that meant he would be in a lot of pain, pain that Jesse knew he didn't deserve. Jim seeing how distraught that Jesse was embraced him in a comforting hug.

"It'll be alright, we'll find him and bring him home."

"I know we will but I can't help but be sad about the fact Jaden has been with him for so long, what if he hurts Jaden to the point where he breaks him."

"Then you'll be there to pick up the pieces just like he did for you when you first met." Jim moved away grabbing the backpack with food in and throwing it over his shoulder while throwing the backpack with clothes to Jesse.

X.X.X.X.X.

Axel waited for Adrian to leave the room, he could hear Jaden sobbing and wanted nothing more than to go into the room and kill Adrian where he stood. He wished he didn't work for the palace so that he could get Jaden out of there but he was a man of his word and he wouldn't go against the orders of his king.

"The more you fight me the longer you suffer, I'm leaving for the night. Try not to do too much damage while I'm gone." Adrian left the room, he was about to lock the door but stopped. "I know you're there. I should have known the king would send someone to watch over his kid brother."

"What you are doing to Jaden is wrong and I will find a way to stop it." Axel said revealing himself from the shadows, he saw no point in hiding if Adrian already knew he was there.

"He is a slave now and I can treat slaves however I please, but don't let me stop you ask Jaden yourself. He gave himself up as a slave remember." Adrian threw the key to Axel. "You can see him and treat him but should you release him, I will go back to the kingdom and take the queen with me." Axel gritted his teeth and growled but moved to go into the room but not before Adrian had one last thing to say to him. "Make sure you lock the door behind you and give the key to the guards."

Adrian walked off leaving Axel there glaring at his retreating back, taking a few calming breaths he made his way into Jaden's prison. It was quiet apart from Jaden's sobbing and the occasional jingle of chains, going to the side Axel flicked the light switch on.

Axel wanted to throw up at the sight, Jaden was sitting on the floor with arms chained above his head and his ankles chained to the floor, he neither defend himself not could he get away from what Adrian was doing to him. He had a blindfold over his eyes which was why he didn't react when Axel had first turned on the lights. His body was littered with bruises and cuts from the torture that Adrian was putting him through.

"Jaden it's me, are you alright?"

"Axel! You should keep your voice down or they'll know you're here."

"Doesn't matter they already know, Adrian gave me the key to get in." Axel moved to a table in the room it had some medical supplies on it but Axel knew that there wouldn't be enough to treat all of Jaden's wounds, he would have to focus on the most severe ones and hope that the smaller ones wouldn't get infected. "I'm gonna treat your wounds and I'm taking off the blindfold too."

Jaden merely nodded, he was trying his hardest not cry but failing miserably. Axel moved beside Jaden before lowering himself to the floor, Jaden sensing Axel next to him tried to lean in close to him or as close as he could get.

"I don't suppose you've come to get me away from here."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything but treat your wounds and offer a bit of comfort." Axel could tell that Jaden was about ready to break but there was nothing he could do, not at the moment anyway. "I'm sorry, I want to rescue you but I promised the king I wouldn't." Axel explained while getting out the anti-sceptic cleaners and bandages.

"I know, I'm just happy you're here to make me feel better." he hissed as his shirt was pulled up showing that had a few deep cuts on his chest, Axel could also see that he had a least two broken ribs and three fractured, looking at the young prince again Axel saw that he was holding in a pained cry.

"This is gonna hurt, but it will help." Jaden nodded and steeled himself for when the anti-sceptic was used, it took all his strength not to scream at the pain and Axel had to admit he was impressed. Once he was finished he applied the bandages, knowing it would do very little to heal his ribs but he figured that at least it was better than nothing, slowly so as to not startle the young prince Axel pulled the blindfold from Jaden's eyes. They were red from all the crying he had done but they had yet to lose that defiant sparkle that Adrian prided himself of being able to rid of from all his slaves.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"What do you mean?"

"Every day its getting harder and harder to defy him and I keep thinking that if I do then maybe all this pain will go away."

"Jaden, no matter what don't give up."

"I know I shouldn't but it just might be easier if I do, that way Yubel can have her child and they can be a family and I know it's selfish of me but at least I won't be in as much pain."

"Jaden, if you do give up the people around you will be in pain, think about your brother and queen Yubel! Do you think they'll be happy if you give up and become someone's slave?"

"No but-"

"And what about Jesse, he'll be heartbroken."

"Jesse has nothing to do with this."

"He has everything to do with this he is risking everything coming here to rescue you." Jaden looked at Axel, he was shocked to hear that.

"What do you mean?"

"Jesse is heading here to rescue you as we speak, when he heard what had happened to you he said to your brother and I quote `_I promise that I will bring Jaden back to you, even it takes me my whole life to do it!'" _Jaden smiled, he was happy that Jesse thought so much of him and would try desperately to get him back but he was also worried he might try something rash to do it.

"Don't worry, your brother gave him the money to buy you back so you don't have anything to worry about and Jim is with him, so he will be protected." Axel explained as if reading Jaden's thoughts. "All you have to do is hold out a little longer ok?"

Jaden nodded, he was so tired he just wanted to sleep, but was afraid that Adrian might come back at any time.

"Sleep Jaden, I'll protect you." Jaden nodded already falling asleep, Axel moved closer so that Jaden could put his head on his shoulder it might not be that comfortable but at least it was comfortable than leaning against the wall.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse and Jim took the express coach, it would take them a couple of hours to reach the settlement that Axel had told them about but by the time they got there it would be early morning and hopefully Adrian wouldn't have left by that point.

It was nearing dawn by the time they arrived in the settlement, after making sure they had all their belongings they headed for the nearest accommodation that would still be open.

The room they got wasn't big, but they could deal with that, they needed to work out what they were going to do to save Jaden.

"Jess, I want you to stay here."

"What? But why?"

"I don't want you anywhere near that Adrian bloke and it might be easier to get Jaden back if he thinks I'm a freelancer looking for a slave." Jesse thought about what Jim had said, realising that he had a point Jesse nodded.

"Alright but promise you'll all return safely."

"Of course, I'll have Jaden back here before you know it."

X.X.X.X.X.

Axel had been forced to leave over an hour ago, if he didn't Adrian promised it would be the last that Axel saw of the young prince.

While waiting against the wall until he could return the prince, he noticed that his phone was going off, looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Jesse again.

"Axel."

"Axel, Jim is on his way to where you are now, but you need to pretend that you don't know him. He thinks he can Jaden out faster if Adrian thinks that he's a freelancer."

"Ok, I got it." With that he hung up, quickly texting the location to Jesse's phone he only hoped that Jim hurried it up because to him it sounded like Adrian was upping Jaden's punishment for defiance.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jim looked down at his phone, this was the address that had been sent to his phone but he couldn't believe that this place would be holding someone prisoner.

It was a newly refurbished villa with three floors, although the outside so warm and inviting Jim knew that the inside would be the complete opposite.

Taking a deep breath he made his way inside.

X.X.X.X.X.

Adrian growled, Jaden had just fallen unconscious again making it hard for him to train the young prince, he knew he had to build Jaden's threshold for pain up but the only way to do that would be to continue but if he pushed too much then he might push to the point of no return.

He was about to wake to young prince again when there was knock on the door, grunting he walked over to answer it.

"Sir, there is someone here who wishes to buy the prince."

Adrian smirked, he knew someone would be here sooner or later and that made him happy, taking one last look at the prince, he closed the door and locked it behind him.

Walking towards the entrance he noticed that the prince's bodyguard was watching him, smirking he made his way over to the man.

"You might want to say you goodbyes to him now before it's too late." Adrian placed the key in his hands and walked away.

Axel all but ran to the door, he had to make sure that Jaden was ok and hopefully if all went well on Jim's end then they would be able to get Jaden out of there.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jim watched as a young red haired man headed towards him, he could tell that this was Adrian. No one was that full of themselves without being high up on the social food chain.

"Adrian Gecko, I presume."

"That would be me. Now what's this I hear about you wanting to buy one of my slaves?"

"I heard rumours in the kingdom that you had the young prince."

"Interesting and if I did, what would you be willing to pay for him?"

"Well that's why I'm here, mate. I was hoping we could talk numbers." Adrian frowned, he didn't trust this man, it seemed too prefect to be true.

"I hope you don't mind if we take a background check, just to make sure that you don't work for the castle."

"Go right ahead." Adrian turned to one of his men, without even having to order him the man got to work.

"Name?"

"Jim Cook."

"Occupation?"

"Don't really have one."

"Then how do you have the money to pay for him?"

"My family is rich, if I want something then nothing can stop me from having it." It wasn't exactly a lie, his family were very fortunate but he had left them when he was younger, to prove that he could get by on his own in life.

After a couple of minutes, the computer registered and the man nodded to Adrian.

"Well, right this way."

They moved to a secluded part of the villa, Jim guessed that Adrian used this as his meeting place as well as an office.

"The prince will not be cheap."

"I figured as much. So how much?"

"I was thinking along the lines of 5 billion."

"A lot of money but its doable. Just make sure he's ready within an hour, I'll transfer the money while you get him ready."

"There's more you should know, he hasn't been fully trained yet."

"Even better, there's nothing I love than taming unruly animals, anything else?"

"He had a bodyguard following him from the shadows it may be possible that he is waiting to get him while he's under your guard."

"Not to worry mate, anyone not authorized on my property is shot on sight." Jim only hoped that he sounded like the lie was true, if Adrian suspected anything then there was a chance he call off the deal and then they would have to find another way to get Jaden back.

"Very well, while you make the transaction. I will get the little prince ready."

"Not so fast there, mate. I need to know that the rumours are true, like I said before, 5 billion is a lot of money."

"Of course, follow me."

Jim was led down to the the basement, where another room was. There was no light in the room or Jim would have seen it in the cracks and Jim had a sneaking suspicion that Axel was watching them.

Adrian entered and turned the light on, Jim had to quickly steel his emotions otherwise he would give everything away. Looking at Jaden now, Jim knew he had to get the young prince out.

"Very well, get him prepared for travel and make sure that he ready in thirty minutes, now that I know you are telling the truth, I just want to own him faster."

"As you wish."

X.X.X.X.X.

The transaction was completed twenty minutes later, Adrian came up with the young prince in his arms, but he looked like he didn't care.

"He was so tired from training that as soon as I woke him up, he fell asleep again."

"Not to worry, once he gets back to my place he'll have to work twice as hard to catch up on the work that he missed on the way there."

Adrian gave Jaden to Jim, also handing over the papers and legal documentation stating that Jim had bought Jaden from him. Jim made his way out of the villa it was taking all his will power not to kill the man where he stood.

After he was a safe distance from the villa he stopped, he knew Axel needed time to catch up or to reveal himself. While waiting he dug his phone out his pocket and rang the first number on the list, he only had to for one ring when it was answered.

"Do you have him?" Jesse sounded like he was going to have a heart attack any minute.

"Calm down Jess, I got him but he's in bad shape. He hasn't so much as batted an eyelid since I got him." Out of the corner of his he saw Axel walk up to him, knowing that Axel was there he turned and handed the young prince to him while he spoke to Jesse. "Listen meet up at the hospital nearest the hotel, I don't think we're equipped to help Jaden at the moment, but call the king and queen and tell them that their brother is safe, ok?"

"Ok."

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse was at the hospital by the time they had got there themselves, he looked pale and if possible went paler at the sight of Jaden. He quickly rushed to them, making sure to avoid getting in Axel's way.

"The king and queen are sending a private doctor over but until them they said to get the best doctor to look at him." Axel merely nodded and rushed forward with Jaden, leaving Jesse and Jim behind.

It took several hours after the nurses had Jaden for the doctor to come out holding a clipboard that no doubt had Jaden's diagnoses on it, they all quickly stood and went over to him.

"He is stable, when you brought him in he was severely dehydrated and malnourished, we have him on a drip to help him get the nourishments he needs but there is something I need to discuss with his family that I can't tell you."

"His family gave us permission to know everything that was wrong so either tell us what's wrong or so help me I will shove that clipboard down your throat." Axel threatened, he wasn't in the mood to be dancing around the legal system right now, all he wanted to know was what was wrong with Jaden.

"Very well, I'm afraid to say that the young man has fallen into a coma."

To be continued...

X.X.X.X.X.

Well, what did you think? Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Haou and Yubel had arrived a few hours after they had received the call from Jesse, they had been told that he was in Duel Hospital, normally it was for people who had suffered injuries from war or were suffering from different mental illnesses associated from war but they had made the exception for Jaden when they had seen the state that he was in.

Haou and Yubel hurriedly made their way into the hospital, there they saw that Jesse and the others were sitting in the waiting room. When Jesse saw them he rushed over to them.

"What's going on? How is my brother?" Jesse looked down for a minute, he didn't know how to tell the king that his brother was in a coma, luckily enough Axel answered for him.

"Jaden is in a coma."

"I see, is that all?"

"He has some injuries and was dehydrated and starved when we saved him but he still hasn't woken up since we brought him here. The doctors said that you might be able to wake him up because familiar sounds are what help bring people out of comas."

"Then why haven't you gone in?"

"The nurses wouldn't allow it, they said that only family could go in and that we would just have to wait, even Axel threatening them wouldn't change their minds." Jesse explained worriedly, he had wanted to see Jaden right away but there was nothing he could do.

"I think Axel made it worse by threatening them cos now they've posted guards by Jaden's room to make sure that he was safe." Explained Jim, he knew Axel had meant well but it had caused more harm than good.

"It's alright, we're going in now. You should go home and get some rest."

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse had come home from school, he could see that his grandfather was out meaning that he could get to his room without anyone talking to him. When Jesse entered his room he was surprised to see that his family was waiting for him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Jess, we're worried about ya mate."

"What do you mean? I perfectly fine."

"Jesse, when did you last visit the palace?" His grandfather asked, he knew that his grandson was feeling down about what had happened to Jaden.

"A while ago."

"Last time you were there was when we were given the mission to find Jaden. The king and queen are worried."

"Why should they be worried about me, shouldn't they be focused on Jaden getting better."

"That's the thing mate, they think that you might be the one to wake him up, its been a month mate and you still haven't seen him. Why?"

"Because I didn't want to cause them trouble." Jesse knew this question had been coming and was prepared for it when they asked.

"Jesse Johan Anderson! Do not lie to me!" His grandfather shouted, surprising everyone because he never raised his voice to Jesse, never not even when Jesse had done something bad in the past, so it was a shock now. "Now what is the real reason for not going to see the young man."

Jesse didn't reply, he didn't know how to tell his family why he had spent a month avoiding the castle and the young prince he had come to care for.

"You feel responsible for his condition, for not being fast enough to save him from what he experienced." Jesse merely nodded at what Jim had said. "Jesse, you shouldn't feel that way, what happened to Jaden was not your fault, it was that slimeball Adrian Gecko and don't you ever think otherwise."

Jim pulled Jesse into a hug, while Alexis guided Jesse's grandfather downstairs, while Atticus moved back to his room.

"Now shall we go see the prince."

X.X.X.X.X.

The trip to the palace was pretty quiet, Jim watched the road because he was driving and Jesse looked out the window while trying to decide what he was going to say to the king and queen for not visiting for so long but apparently he didn't have to worry because as soon as they reached the castle, they saw that the king and queen were ready to escort them to Jaden's room.

Before everyone entered Jaden's room, Jesse bowed to the king and queen, so that he could show how sorry he was for not coming sooner and for making them worry.

"We understand Jesse, when Jaden first came home I was avoiding going to see him as well because of what he might think when he woke up." Explained Yubel and Jesse realised that the queen still felt responsible for Jaden's condition.

"Your Majesty, I apologise for being so rude in advance but if you think that Jaden's condition is your fault then you are an idiot." Jim and Haou both looked shocked at what Jesse had said and Haou looked like he was about to call for the guards when the sound of Yubel laughing stopped him.

"You're right Jesse, thank you. I really needed to hear that." Yubel said as soon as she had stopped laughing.

"You should thank Jim, he made realise that I was feeling the exact same way but he made me realise that all this commotion was Adrian Gecko's fault and mark my words he will pay."

"I don't think you should be thinking that way Jesse, my brother wouldn't want you to be vengeful for him. When he wakes up we will decide the punishment for that man."

"What do you mean, mate? Did you catch him or something?"

"Yes, he is currently residing in the prison for criminals who have committed serious crimes and I don't know about you but torture and slavery seems like enough to keep him there for the rest of his life."

"I think we can all agree on that mate."

X.X.X.X.X.

Jaden's room hadn't changed much his room was still the same except that the atmosphere was dull, like Jaden's personality had been removed completely from it.

Jesse looked to the bed, Jaden was lying in the bed like he was asleep but everyone knew that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Jesse took a seat next to the bed and took Jaden's hand within his own, sighing he knew that this would happen and that he wouldn't know what to say to him,s o he looked to his friends for help.

"What do I say to him?"

"Just say what comes to mind, we have been telling him everything that has been happening, like the fact that I felt my baby kick the other day and that when he wakes we will be throwing a party for him. Anything even if it's trivial, I'm sure he can hear you." Yubel explained, slowly she turned and exited the room pulling her husband with her before he could say anything more.

Jim placed a reassuring hand on Jesse's shoulder before he too turned and left, he knew that Jesse needed some time but would remain outside the door in case anything happened.

"Jaden, I hope you can hear me. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't been to see you but I just couldn't face seeing you because I felt it was my fault that you were in this state to start." Jesse looked to the floor he really wished that Jaden would wake up and tell him that it wasn't true and that he was fine but knew that wouldn't happen.

Jesse felt his hand being squeezed and looked to it but was disappointed when he looked to it only to see that he was wrong and that he had probably imagined it.

"I've gone back to school you know. I know I missed a lot when I was a slave but my teachers are pleased with my progress. I'm actually more advanced than my class and the teachers are telling me that I should think about progressing to next year now instead of waiting until next year." Jesse looked to Jaden, he really wanted to tell Jaden this when he was conscious but knew that it was the only conversation he could make at the moment. Jesse looked to hand he was sure that it had been squeezed again but it had stopped quite suddenly.

"Jaden if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Jesse waited for a minute but nothing happened, thinking he had most likely imagined it, Jesse went back to talking about what had happened since he had arrived in the kingdom.

X.X.X.X.X.

It was a few hours later when Haou walked back in with Jim following closely behind, the look Haou was showing clearly showing that he was expecting Jaden to wake up but obviously had been disappointed.

"I'm guessing there was no change whatsoever."

"No, I was just telling him about how we found a stray dog the other day and that when he wakes up we want him to name it." Haou smiled, he knew Jesse was trying to find anything to talk about.

"How about you come back at the weekend? That way you can spend more time here and maybe stay over. I know that Yubel enjoys your company and I think it will help keep her from being stressed."

"I'd love to." Jesse turned back Jaden, he was still holding Jaden's hand making sure that Jaden knew he was there. "You hear that Jaden, I'll be back in a few days and then we can spend more time together." Jesse moved closer to Jaden and kissed his forehead but as he tried to pull away something stopped him, he looked to his hand, Jaden's hand was clenching tightly trying to stop Jesse form leaving but when Jesse looked to his face, Jesse could see that nothing had changed so he turned to the others. "Guys, Jaden won't let go of my hand."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look, as soon as I tried to leave he wouldn't let go." Jim looked closer and saw what Jesse was talking about, although Jaden was still unconscious he was tightly grasping Jesse's hand preventing him from leaving.

"I'll go get the doctor." Jim said walking out of the room as quickly as he could, he knew how much of an improvement this was.

"I guess I wasn't imagining it before, he was squeezing my hand." Said Jesse more to himself but he knew that Haou had heard him.

"This is great, that means there is a chance he could wake up."

They didn't have to wait long before Jim was back with the Doctor, she had brown hair and was wearing a doctor's coat over a blue and white top as well as wearing a blue skirt.

"Excuse me please." she said politely when she entered the room, she could see instantly what Jim had told her was the truth and that Jaden was responding.

Pulling out her equipment, she began to examine her young patient but nothing happened while examining except that Jesse had said that Jaden had squeezed his hand when a light was shone in his eyes.

"What's the diagnoses, Doc?"

"He is responding to external stimuli but nothing drastic, it could mean he is getting better or it could mean that he the same."

"But what about him squeezing Jesse's hand that can't be a coincident, can it?" Jim asked

"Actually it could, people move about even in comas."

"I don't believe that, Jaden can hear us and he's trying to reach out to us. We just have to be ready for when he does wake up. Your Highness, may I stay here tonight?" Jesse looked at Jaden he could sense that the young prince wanted him to stay and he wanted to stay as well.

"Of course, I will escort Jim out, you just stay here and I will be back in a while. I must tell Yubel of this, she will be so happy."

"Actually, I don't think we should tell Yubel anything just yet." Jesse said. "I don't think it is good for her and the baby if she gets her hopes up and then it just turns out to be nothing, she'd be crushed." Jesse went on to explain making sure that the king knew his reasoning. "If we know for sure that it is progress then we should tell." The king nodded, the doctor bid everyone farewell and left saying any new progress to call her right away.

Jim nodded to Jesse, explaining that he would tell the family what had happened and would excuse him from school for the next few days before leaving with the king.

"You hear that Jaden. I'll be staying here for a while and I'm not leaving now or for a while." With that said Jaden stopped clenching his hand. "Now I know you can hear me, I just wish you would wake up Jay, everyone is worried about you."

Jesse moved to the other side of the bed being mindful of the IV drip that was connected to Jaden's arm, slowly he moved so that he was lying next to the prince.

"Jaden I was gonna wait until you were better to tell you this but seeing as you can hear me, I just want you to know that I love you and that I'll always be by your side." With that Jesse fell asleep, he was so deep in slumber he didn't notice that the king and queen had entered the room.

When they saw that Jesse was asleep next to Jaden, they decided to leave so that he could rest and hopefully help Jaden recover.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jaden was surrounded by total darkness, whenever he tried to get away from it, it seemed to get thicker and no matter what it was his constant companion. A few times he had heard sounds but when he tried to get closer they would become distorted or would fade to silence altogether before he could even get close.

"What's going on?" Even though he asked the question out loud he knew that no answer was going to come.

He had been in the darkness for a while, he didn't know how long he had been there as there was no way to tell time in the place that he was.

He was beginning to think that he would forever be stuck in the darkness when a small light started to shine, at first he thought he was seeing things knowing that this place never had light but he knew it was real when he saw that it was getting brighter.

Jaden figured that this would be his only chance to be free of the darkness, he quickly started to run towards the light hoping it would lead him out of the darkness. As he reached the light, he could see things like the fact that he was in his room and that Haou and Yubel were but he could barely hear anything, all he could make out was "Jesse", "coming" and "get well".

After a while Jesse appeared in the light, he looked sorrowful and Jaden knew instantly that he was the cause of Jesse's pain. It was also as though someone had turned on the volume because suddenly he could everything that was happening in the background.

He really wished that he could tell Jesse that he could hear him but try as he might nothing worked, he listened to people leave in the background and how Jesse apologised for thinking that it was his fault Jaden was in this state.

"That's not true Jess, I would never think it was your fault." his emotions seemed to help him because all of a sudden the light shimmered but it was only for a second and then when he could see the image Jesse was looking down at something.

Jesse then proceeded to tell him about school and how he was going to be moved up a year and that made Jaden happy to know that Jesse was finally moving on.

"I'm proud of you Jess, I only wish I could tell you this myself." Again the light shimmered as well as the image it showed. He was so glad to notice that Jesse seemed to be able realise that he could hear everything that Jesse had said but the only problem was that whenever he thought about it, it did nothing to help him out of the predicament that he was in.

He wanted to scream when Jesse asked him to respond because he knew he could do it even if he tried, Jesse continued to talk about his life and how he was turning everything around for himself. It was after a while that Jesse turned around to talk to someone, he move to whisper into Jaden's ear that he would be leaving. As soon as he said that he was leaving for a few days the light seemed to dim as though it was slowly dying and Jaden didn't want to go back to the darkness.

"Jess! Please don't leave me, I need you!" The light shimmered and Jesse seemed to turn to look at him before turning behind him again. Jim appeared behind Jesse before leaving but all too soon someone else came into view.

The light became so bright at one point that he had to shield his eyes from the light but pretty soon it was gone leaving Jaden to watch the images play out before his eyes.

When Jesse came close to him again, he explained that he wouldn't be leaving any time soon, which made Jaden relieved as he had come to realise that Jesse was his light and without him, Jaden's world was very dark.

He found that Jesse had moved from his field of vision but soon returned if only in the corner, it was what Jesse said next that made Jaden more determined than ever to leave the darkness that surrounded him. Replaying Jesse's confession over and over again, Jaden slammed himself against the light and the image before him, using Jesse's words to spur him on Jaden slowly made progress as the light seemed to get brighter and brighter the more he tried to push through it.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jesse slowly opened his eyes to see it was dawn the view he had was amazing, he just wished that he could show Jaden as well.

He turned to the prince before getting up and stretching before heading to the chair that he had been in the day before.

"Good morning Jaden, you should see the sunrise it's so beautiful." Jesse got up from his chair and went over to the huge window that led to that balcony outside, he opened the window so that he could lean against the stone railing. Sighing he watched as the sun slowly rose into the sky.

Knowing that he would have to go back in Jesse turned to back into the room but stopped dead when he looked in the room, Jaden was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Jaden?"

"Good morning Jesse." Jaden smiled as he turned towards Jesse.

X.X.X.X.X.

**Well there you go guys hope you liked it. I just wanted to point out that although Jaden had his eyes closed, the view is from his eyesight of sorts, by that I mean that he is having an outer body experience but seen from his eyes.**

**I wanted to make this chapter end on a happy ending so that people wouldn't kill me for being mean and leaving it on a cliffhanger like so many of my stories chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jesse stood there frozen hardly believing what he was seeing, after a month of Jaden being in a coma, he was now sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes as if he had just gone to sleep the night before.

Jaden was feeling extremely sluggish, he had been awake before Jesse but he couldn't summon the energy to even open his eyes. When Jesse moved away from him, Jaden was worried that he was leaving but Jesse merely shifted to what he guessed was a chair next to the bed. He listened as Jesse wished that he could see the sunrise and Jaden really wished he could, it was when Jesse moved away again that he realised that he would have to get up somehow, summoning his strength he slowly sat up and with the rest of his energy opened his eyes. The light was bright and caused him to rub his eyes and hopefully let his eyes adapt to the light.

"Jaden?" Jesse's voice motivated him to turn to look at the voice, Jesse looked completely shocked, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. Deciding that it was best if he smile and be friendly that Jesse would come to his senses.

"Good morning Jesse." As soon as he had said that he was tackled back onto the bed by Jesse who was sobbing into his chest.

"I'm so glad you woke up, I was so worried that I would never hear your voice again or see you smile again."

"Jesse it's fine. I'm fine, I just need you to get off me, you're a little heavy and I think my body is still recovering." Jesse moved off Jaden in a flash as though he had been burned.

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. I'll go get the doctor and the king and Yubel."

"Jesse calm down! Could you do me a favour?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"Could you sit with me, I don't want this to end. My brother will come here eventually and then we can explain everything then. But I don't wanna be alone right now." Jesse merely nodded and sat next Jaden on the bed, he was a little confused as to why Jaden hadn't moved since he had hugged him but soon realised that Jaden had no energy to move. Slowly and gently he moved Jaden so that he was leaning against the headboard next to him. "Thanks."

"No problem Jay, do you remember what happened?" Jesse knew that he should probably give Jaden time but he wanted to know what Jaden remembered so that he knew what he should say around Jaden.

"I remember being in Adrian's cell, Axel told me that Jim was undercover to rescue me and that I should pretend not to know him, Adrian came back after a while but he kept me in the dark. He made sure that I was blindfolded the last time he came in and said that he had a surprise for me. He knew that I knew Jim and that Jim was going to rescue me-"

"Wait, he knew?! Why did he let you go then?"

"Beats me, but he said that he was going to sedate me and then when I woke up I would be home."

"Jaden it's been a month since then. You've been in a coma and we couldn't wake you."

"I know, I could hear you. I wanted so hard to tell you but nothing I did worked. For a while I was in complete darkness and then I heard you were coming and there was light so I followed it and then there you were and try as I might I wasn't able to do anything to get out."

"That's horrible! I don't know what I would do if that happened to me. Being trapped within my own body while everything else in the world went on around me."

Jaden merely smiled his eyes started drooping and he knew he wouldn't have the energy to fight the sleep that would consume him but he also knew that he didn't want to go to sleep again, he wanted to spend more time with Jesse.

"Jaden, you should get some sleep if you're tired. I'll be right here when you wake up." Jaden instantly closed his eyes and within a few seconds was sound asleep.

Jesse smiled down at the young prince, everything seemed to be looking up now that Jaden was free but what bothered him the most was what Jaden had said about Adrian knowing who Jim was, if he knew then why did he allow Jim to take Jaden.

Jesse was shaken out his musing when he heard the door opening, turning he saw that Yubel was at the door. Smiling Jesse looked at her as she sat down on the chair that he had previously inhabited.

"You look happy today."

"I am, Jaden woke up a little while ago."

"Are you serious but he's not awake now, are you sure you didn't dream it Jesse?"

"Nope, he woke up but didn't want to be alone so I stayed with him but he became sleepy so I told him to sleep while I watch over him." Yubel could see that Jesse was serious and smiled.

"Well then I guess I should go tell Haou about this."

"Shouldn't you rest, your baby is due soon."

"Jesse, I can take care of myself besides I need to talk to Haou anyway, so I'll give him the good news while I'm there. In the meantime you just make sure that Jaden takes care of himself."

"Yes ma'am I will."

"Jesse you know that you don't have to so formal with me."

"I know."

"Good, well, I'll go tell Haou the good news and you rest as well." With that she got out of the chair, turned and walked away.

Some time later, Jaden woke up to see Jesse reading a book in the chair to the side of his bed. Jesse was too engrossed in the book to realise that Jaden had woken up, so Jaden just watched as Jesse read the book.

When the door opened again both pairs of eyes turned to look, Haou stood in the doorway hardly believing his eyes, there was his little brother awake after so long, after he had feared he would never see his brother's chocolate brown eyes again.

"Jaden!"

"Hey bro, glad to see that you haven't gone grey from all the trouble I've been." Jesse turned to look at the bed, shocked that Jaden was awake. He slowly moved away from the bed and walked out to the balcony to give the brothers some time alone.

"I am so sorry brother, I should have gotten there sooner but I didn't and I failed you." said Haou breaking down into tears.

"You could never do that, I went of my own accord so it was my fault." Haou eyes darkened when he heard what his brother had said.

"Jaden, none of this is your fault. You saved my wife and child with what you did and for that I am extremely grateful." Haou said faking his smile to try and make Jaden see that he was telling the truth. "But there is another reason I came here."

"What's that?"

"It's Adrian, he is requesting for you to see him in prison, but you also have to be there to pass his judgement, seeing as you were the one he wronged."

"But I don't want to...I'm...I'm scared ok. He did all those things to me and now I'll have to face him on my own."

"You won't be alone you will have me and Yubel to support you."

"And you'll have me there as well Jaden." Came Jesse's voice from the balcony. "Sorry for eavesdropping but when I heard that Jaden was going to have to face Adrian, I knew I should speak up."

"It's quite alright, you see Jaden, you are not alone in this."

"Ok, but could we wait a while, I wanna be able to face him at full strength."

"That's not a problem little brother. Now get some sleep and we'll discuss when we are going to see Adrian." Jaden nodded at his brother's words and leaned back into his pillow falling asleep almost instantly.

Jesse smiled at Jaden's behaviour and looked to the king, Haou had a dark look on his face that said that he wanted punish the man that had hurt his little brother here and now.

"You'll only upset Jaden more if you do something rash." Jesse told the king, knowing that the king would get the message and hold off doing anything that might cause problems for the family.

"I know, but I think you and Yubel have been sending too much time together. She knows what I'm thinking and knows just the words to say to calm me down." Jesse laughed, he knew he had a strong connection with queen from their similar pasts but he never knew the king would say it.

"I think you should go and be with her, she is gonna want to know what happened and I think she could use the company, what with your baby days away from being born and all."

The king merely nodded as he started to leave, he looked back at his baby brother again before leaving. Jesse looked back to Jaden as well, he knew that Jaden was afraid of seeing his tormentor again and frankly so was he. He had not seen Adrian since the time that Jaden and the king had bought him but he knew that he too would have to face his demons sooner or later, but he also knew that he would be there for Jaden just as Jaden would be there for him.

**1 Month later...**

Jaden looked at the tall fenced off building that held the man that had caused his nightmares, every night he woke up screaming from the pain that he had been through.

At first, he had tried to hide the fact that he had nightmares but one night when Jesse had stayed over and he had had one of his biggest nightmares. He had then told Jesse the truth about what he had been through and the nightmares he as having. Jesse had left after calming him down and hadn't reappeared for a good couple of hours after that, Jaden began to fear that Jesse hated him and wasn't coming back when the door to his room opened and Jesse walked in carrying suitcases.

He told Jaden that after he had calmed him down he went to Haou and requested that he could temporarily moved into the palace to help Jaden to cope with what he had been through, the king had agreed and he had gone home to collect his stuff.

Jaden shuddered when thought about what he now had to do, he had to face the man that had tortured his mind and he had to try and do it with his head held high.

Jesse looked to Jaden and realised that he was shaking, moving closer, he pulled Jaden's hand into his own and watched as the prince looked at him.

"You're not alone Jaden, I'm here and so is your brother, we aren't going to let anything happen to you." To prove Jesse's point, Haou placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder to show his support.

Taking a deep breath Jaden walked into the prison, quickly followed by Jesse and Haou. They were made to empty their pockets so that they wouldn't have anything that could be classed as a weapon in the prison and then they were escorted to the cells by one of the guards, who was the only one allowed a weapon as they could easily take down any prisoners that got the idea to try and take it from them.

Adrian looked up as he heard footsteps nearing his cell, when he saw who had come to visit him, he smiled.

"Now, this is a surprise. I expected Haou to come here with his baby brother but I didn't expect you to come here Jesse, after all I thought that after everything I put you through, you would be too much of a coward to face me." Jesse merely looked away, he was terrified of this man, all the memories of the time where Adrian beat him for not doing what he was told came to the surface. A hand holding his made hi look to the owner and saw that Jaden was silently telling him that he wasn't alone.

"Cut the crap Adrian and tell us why you wanted to see Jaden!" growled Haou, he had absolutely refused to let both boys go on their own when they had told him they wanted to go alone and had managed to convince them to let him tag along.

"You're right, enough formalities but I just wanna say one thing. You should have let my pet come alone." Adrian smirked and Jesse felt Jaden pull away from him.

"You dare call my brother your pet!" screeched Haou, if Adrian hadn't been behind the bars, he would have throttled the man but the click of a guns safety made him slowly turn around, seeing Jesse do the same thing, they both were shocked when they saw that Jaden had managed to take the gun from the guard that had been with them an was now pointing it at his brother...

**To Be Continued...**

_**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to write a new chapter but I have been suffering from writers block for a while now and had no motivation whatsoever to write but I am slowly getting over it. Anyway hope you liked it and hopefully the next chapter should be out soon. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Jesse stared in horror as he saw Jaden pointing a gun at his own brother, looking into his eyes, Jesse could see that Jaden's were glazed over and that he didn't look to be conscious in what he was doing.

"J-Jaden? What are you doing?" asked Haou looking slightly scared

"What my master has commanded me to do. I must allow my master to become king." Jaden said in a monotone voice, not taking his vacant eyes off of Haou, Jesse looked from Jaden to Adrian to see that he had a smug look on his face.

"You did something to Jaden! What did you do?!"

"Nothing really, just brainwashed the little prince when he was with me." Grinned Adrian.

"But that's impossible, he was fine until we came here. He didn't show any sign of brainwashing and I had the doctors run every test they could think of to make sure nothing you did was permanent." Said Haou, looking briefly to Adrian to see what his reaction would be, if anything, Adrian's grin grew wider.

"Well, it would show up if Jaden had consciously been brainwashed but he hasn't."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jesse looking back to Jaden to make sure that he didn't do anything

"Well as you can see, I had to put Jaden into a trance to get him to do what I wanted, he never willingly obeyed me and it was frustrating to say the least but eventually I managed to do it."

"You're a monster!" Cried Haou, he was going to move closer to Adrian but Jaden moved the gun in warning.

"Well I do try, but enough small talk. Jaden be a dear and get the keys to my cell." Jaden moved towards the guard all the while keeping the gun trained on Haou, Haou realised that the guard wouldn't do anything because the king was in danger.

After Jaden took the keys from the guard, he moved towards the cell where Adrian was but before he could put the keys into the lock, Jesse stepped in front of him.

"Jaden, stop! If you do this everyone and everything we care about will be gone, think of Yubel and what it will do to her and Jehu, he's just been born, he needs his father."

"Jaden is my puppet Jesse, he will do what I want him to." Jesse turned to look at Adrian, he gritted his teeth and looked back to Jaden, he didn't like having his back to Adrian but at the moment, Jaden was more dangerous.

"Jaden, you have-" Jesse couldn't finish his sentence because when looked back to Jaden, he could see that even though Jaden still had his vacant eyes, his tears told another story. "Jaden, you're crying."

"Ha, what a weakling. Even though he is under my control, he still wants to cry." Laughed Adrian, but Jesse had had enough. He turned away from Jaden completely and punched Adrian through the bars of his cell, Adrian looked up shocked from where he had fallen onto the floor but Jesse took no notice and turned back to Jaden.

"Jaden, you aren't weak. Look at you, you survived his "training" and came back to us, you saved me when you didn't even know me, I could have been psychotic or anything but you took a chance on me and saved me from my long nightmare, you have a beautiful nephew waiting for you back home, a loving brother who would do anything for you, no matter what it was...and you have me. I'm not going anywhere Jaden and I fully intend to bring you back to palace after we leave here. You're fighting his control right now and I know you can beat him."

"Little brother, no matter what happens, it will be alright."

"H-Hao-u?" Jaden stammered, lowering the gun but not letting go of it, Haou wanted to approach Jaden but he needed to make sure that Jaden wouldn't turn on him first.

"That's it Jaden, fight!"

"That's impossible, he shouldn't be able to speak unless I tell him too." Adrian exclaimed while getting up off the floor and moving closer to the bars.

"I told you, he's stronger and no matter what, we'll always be there for him, you on the other hand will rot in this cell for the rest of your life." Jesse explained making sure that Adrian got the hint that he would always be alone.

"You think so, but how would Jaden feel knowing full well that he killed someone who couldn't fight back."

"What are you talking about? Jaden hasn't done anything of the sort." Jesse said

"Not yet anyway, I still have some control over him."

"Jaden won't shoot any of us, I can tell. You've failed Adrian."

"It's true that he won't shoot you." Adrian banged the bars startling Jesse making him jump and fall into Haou, causing the both of them to fall to the floor in a heap. "But it's not you I plan on getting him to shoot." Jesse looked up in horror as he realised what Adrian was about to do but before he could do anything Adrian beat him to it. "Jaden, shoot me through the heart, right now!" Adrian closed his eyes and smiled, even though he was about to die, he had set out what he planned to do, make the prince crumble, break his spirit and with that the spirit of everyone around him.

A loud bang echoed throughout the cells as Adrian's body hit the floor, blood coming from the bullet wound in his chest. A few feet away, Jaden fell to the floor, his body shaking from his sobbing. Even though Adrian had been someone who he had despised, he still didn't want the man dead and now he was by Jaden's own hands.

Jesse got up from the floor and moved to where Jaden was, he was about to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, when Jaden jerked back away from him, Jesse moved to get closer but Jaden moved away from him.

"Jaden, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong." Jesse said hoping his words would get through to Jaden

"But it's not, I'm a murderer, I killed him in cold blood. I should be put into jail for what I've done."

"Jaden, don't say that, you couldn't stop yourself, you were still under his control."Haou said trying as well to calm his brother but the closer he and Jesse got the more distance Jaden put between them.

"I was able to stop myself from killing you or Jesse, so I should have been able to do the same for him."

"Jaden, as much as it pains me to say this but maybe this is for the best, he should have rotted for the rest of his life but we also have to look on the bright side, he can no longer hurt anyone else."

Jaden just shook his head and before Jesse or Haou could stop him, Jaden ran from the cells and away from the people he cared about...

**Three weeks later...**

Jesse looked out the window from his class, it had been three weeks since Jaden had ran away and since then, him, Axel, Haou and Jim had been looking everywhere for the missing prince but no one had been able to find any evidence of where Jaden might have gone. After the second week of finding nothing, Jesse's grandfather had made him go back to school, but even in school, his mind was always on Jaden and where he could be.

It looked to be a horrible day, the clouds were dark and the forecast had predicted thunderstorms later that day, Jesse only had one more class before the end but he was already itching to leave, he was so on edge that when his phone went off he jumped out of his chair.

The teacher looked at him with disdain, she didn't like the fact that Jesse had a cell phone but what really annoyed her was that he had special permission to keep it on him at all times. Jesse quickly pulled the phone from his pocket and looked at the message.

_**There's been a report that Jaden is by your school**_

_**A**_

Jesse instantly knew who had sent it, Axel never did put his name on any texts, it was one of his quirks that Jesse had come to find amusing, he looked out the window to check the weather and see if the storm was going to start soon but his attention drifted to the gates. There was a lone figure standing there, even though it was hard to make out any features Jesse knew instantly that it was Jaden.

Jesse looked to the door, if he left through the door then he wouldn't be able to see where Jaden went if he decided to run before Jesse got down to him, there was only one option in Jesse's mind, opening the window, Jesse crouched on the edge and threw himself forward to the tree opposite, he barely managed to clamber on and climb down without injuring himself too badly. He had a few scrapes and they would likely be some bruising but Jesse didn't care because there, right in front of him was Jaden.

Jaden looked slightly different from the last time Jesse had seen him, his hair was shaggier and he looked skinnier and he had a few bruises on his face but other than that he was ok.

"Jaden."

"Jess, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have run away but I needed some time to myself, to think."

"It's ok, Jaden-"

"No it's not, I should have stayed and talked with you and my brother, instead I ran away and got into fights."

"Is that why you're all banged up."

"Hehe, I don't look that bad do I?"

"You could be worse, I'm just thankful you came back. What happened?"

"Do you mind if we go somewhere private, it looks like its about to rain and everyone is staring at us because of your little adventure from jumping out of a three story window."

Jesse looked up to see that his whole class we now indeed watching them, blushing, he grabbed Jaden's hand and walked towards the exit.

"Jesse, shouldn't you get your stuff before we leave?"

"Nah, Alexis will pick up my things." Jaden smiled as they walked into the street and headed towards the palace.

x.x.x.x.x.

"Just before I decided to find Jesse, I got cornered by this guy...I think his name was Paradox but I can't remember, he was being a jerk so I stepped in to help but he got the better of me and then when he was gonna beat me up these two guys showed up and we stopped him."

Jaden recounted his story, Jesse had smartly decided that instead of recounting his story a few times that they should head to the palace and that way he would only have to tell it once.

"They called themselves Yugi and Yusei. They asked me what happened and I told them everything, even the events that led to me running away I the first place and before you ask I don't know why but I felt that I could trust them to help me and they did, they told me I needed to face what I had done and that I needed to go back to the people who cared about me, that they could help me to heal."

"I wish I knew where they were so that I could thank them properly for helping to bring my little brother home to us."

"I think they know bro." Jesse looked at Jaden and knew that he was exhausted, turning to the king, he was about to ask but the king just nodded, telling Jesse that he could Jaden.

"Come on Jay, let's get you to bed."

It had taken a long time for Jaden to get over what he had done to Adrian and Jesse suspected that Jaden still lingered on what he had done every now and then but he no longer had nightmares and he was no longer woken up by Jaden's screaming. He had moved into the castle permanently and although he had been given a room right next to Jaden's, he had seemingly moved in after running into Jaden's room when he was first having nightmares. Now though everything seemed to be working out for them and it was.

**Three years later...**

"Jaden can I talk to you?" Jaden looked to the kitchen where Jesse was, Jehu who was now three years old smiled at the look on his uncle's face. Jesse and Jaden had moved out of the palace and now had their own little studio apartment. It was a two bedroom place but they had turned the second room into a nursery for when they would look after Jehu. After they had got together

"Uh oh, what have done now?" Jaden said with a wink, Jehu laughed as his uncle moved to the kitchen door so that he could still watch his nephew while talking to Jesse. "What's up Jess?"

"We've been together for two years now."

"Yea, what does that have to do with anything? Are you- Are you breaking up with me?! If there's something I did wrong, I'm sorry and I'll try to fix it!" Cried Jaden, he loved Jesse so much, he didn't want this to be the end of their relationship.

"No! It's nothing like that, in fact it's the opposite, I want to solidify our relationship."

"you lost me." Jaden said but before he could become more confused, Jesse got onto one knee, holding a small ring box.

"Jaden, will you marry me?" Jaden's mouth flew open, he had dreamed of this day since he had came back.

"Ye-Yes, of course I will." Jesse smiled as he hugged Jaden, sliding the ring onto his finger, Jaden knew that he was having his happily ever after starting from the moment he said "I do".

**The End**

**x.x.x.x.x.**

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I apologise. I have been finding it increasingly harder to write for some reason but I think that that might change soon.**

**I know the ending wasn't as good as my usual stories but you wouldn't believe how long I've been trying to write the ending for, but it's finally finished and I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
